Tacticus Solutions
Overview Tacticus Solutions is a corporation founded in Paris, France, with an additional executive office in Japan. They provide advanced technological marvels to both the commercial and military sectors, and also offer private security services. History The Early Years Tacticus Solutions was formed and founded in 1970 by a few European business moguls who wanted to make a company that specializes in the rising feats of technology of the time. Eventually they found a comfortable area to work with in aeronautics technology (TSAS) and began there. Along with those, they also established a financial sector (TSFS) to their company as operating capital to their ventures was required. There was always the risk of corporate espionage being a very real possibility, in Fall of 1972 the Tacticus Solutions Security Sector (TSSS) was founded with 400 Security Officers strong and it would continue to grow as the company expanded. The 1980s & 1990s: Making a Name In the 1980s, they had made a name for the company and in the far east they were proud to announce Tacticus Solutions Japan, a part of the company that started to dabble in robotics and computers as well as the systems that go into them. Back in France, Tacticus Solutions had developed their first prototype scramjet engine under the project name 'Icarus' which is still in development to this day. The Paris based company also began work in the telecommunications field as well as consumer products for the everyday Average Joe. There were also the first precusors of their fabled drone technology with Tacticus Solutions Japan's rise, and they would help quite a bit in the 1990s. In the 1990s, the fall of the wall offered new customers and opportunities to the company. The rise in the internet and the home computer also helped very much as their work in the 1980s would put them in a good position to move onto bigger and better. Tacticus Solutions arrived on the home computer market with their own line of personal computers of varying size and capability, a staple to the Tacticus Solutions Telecommunications Sector (TSTS). They began to move into the drone and unmanned vehicle branch, not long after they established Tacticus Solutions Defense Contracting (TSDCS) which would be for private organizations or national militaries to contract them to research and develop new weapons and systems for them. Before long Tacticus Solutions formed an aerospace sector which merged with their aeronautics sector, forming the Tacticus Solutions Aeronautics and Aerospace Division (TSAAD). The company had come a long way in such little time that it was agreed to focus on what they had at hand before deciding to expand further into more ventures. The 2000s: Booms & Busts The year 2000 had come and Tacticus Solutions was still going strong with their Project Icarus, Drone and Robotics research, and their dabbling in the consumer electronic market. Their financial sector had been doing good as well, expanded even to the point where they needed a few more floors of office space. The growing issue of space also concerned the CEO at the time, American businesswoman Catherine Margaret Homestead, who decided the company needed a new headquarters in which all could see. In the Summer of 2004, Homestead had purchased the entire Maine-Montparnasse Tower in Paris, France to be the new world headquarters of Tacticus Solutions and solidify the company as a key player in the corporate world. With their new headquarters, the company continued in their various fields of research and development. It was at this time they introduced TS Japan's first combat robot the TS UGV Mark 7 'Brutus' heavy combat drone. It was quite different from the current design, having to rest on two three foot wide treads and being diesel powered(It wouldn't be until 2011 that the Mark 7 rolled out on two legs and battery powered). 2007 and 2008 were trial moments for the company as the economic collapse crippled parts of the financial sector, it was at this time future CEO Johannes Sandstrom began his career with the company. Two weeks into his employment and he had lost a hand during a touring of one of the manufacturing plants he was giving to some business assosciates, he would be back to work within the month and by the end of said month given his TS Japan CHR22 prosthetic hand. The 2010s: Pushing towards the Future In the 2010s, the company had crawled from the economic slump and had taken a rising stance as their R&D rolled out with more drone technology, more aircraft technology, and even more consumer goods as well as their first steps into the 'smart technology' field. Project Icarus was still going strong, the company even sold tickets to spectators who wanted to view a few launches at various test sites. 2012 brought in the payday for a lot of companies with the beginnings of the Global Espionage War, and Tacticus Solutions was one of them. Their hard work and research was seen in several groups that rose with the war, but the continous money fountain had always been the civilian consumer market. Something Johannes had been itching to inject his ideas into despite the near constant scrapes and skirmishes he would have with then CEO Catherine Homestead who had other things in mind. 2016 was the changing point for Tacticus Solutions, in Summer their long standing CEO had been murdered in an attack carried out by anarchists in New York City. In the confusion and chaos within the TS Board of Investors, Johannes seized the power vaccum and was voted in by shareholders as the new CEO of Tacticus Solutions. With his newly found positon, he could finally introduce Project Grid: Johannes' idea to link an entire city to one single hivemind. 2017 brought his dream to fruition as he introduced TSoS and TSoS CitiGrid to the world, along with the app that went with them. Since the introduction it has been one of the most successful business ventures Tacticus Solutions has ever spawned and they continue to work with and improve the system since it is their money maker. Project Icarus is also rumored to be dabbling in the technology, as well as the long rumored Project Hermes. As of winter 2017 most drones produced by Tacticus Solutions now run on TSoS with military specialization added to the program. It was also a big year for TS Japan, who rolled out with their most advanced combat drone to date. The Tacticus Solutions Mark 8 'Crusader' UGV Medium Combat Drone was revealed just after TSoS and has since received its combat programming. Their current field of operations are in Herreran cities, borders, and vital areas as well as throughout Tacticus Solutions facilities and sites. TS Japan is looking to expand their use and Tacticus Solutions Defense Contracting has put Mark 8 Crusader services on the market along their arsenal of services, expertise, and parameters. As of Winter 2019, the company has decided to start digging into their own line of consumer smart devices and gadgets. TS R&D is also rumored to be dabbling in Directed-Energy Weapons for law enforcement and military use, what the media has come to call 'microwave guns' or 'heat rays'. List of Tacticus SectorsCategory:V4 Factions Executive Sectors Tacticus Solutions (Paris) Tacticus Solutions Japan Operational Sectors Tacticus Solutions Corporate Sector Tacticus Solutions Financial Sector Tacticus Solutions Civilian Sector Communications Sectors Tacticus Solutions Telecommunications Sector Tacticus Solutions TSoS Sector Technological Sectors Tacticus Solutions Aerospace Sector Tacticus Solutions Aeronautics Sector Tacticus Solutions Robotics Sector Tacticus Solutions Electronics Sector Tacticus Solutions Technologies Sector Tacticus Solutions Drone and Unmanned Sector Military/Security Sectors Tacticus Solutions Defense Contracting Sector Tacticus Solutions Security Sector R&D/Manufacturing Sectors Tacticus Solutions Research and Development Sector Tacticus Solutions Consumer Manufacturing Sector Tacticus Solutions Defense Manufacturing Sector Trade Sectors Tacticus Solutions Commerce and Shipping Sector Tacticus Solutions Transportation Research Sector Images of TS Personnel Tsopa000000.jpg|Tacticus Solutions Security Personnel.(No particular order) TS OS CITIGRID LILLE INSTALL.jpg|TS Personnel installing TS OS systems inside a Government building in Lille, Herrera. Tsosv2000000pixl.png|TS OS Promotional Image. Tscrusaderarrest000000.jpg|TS Security Personnel and Herreran Police manning a vehicle inspection area. TSOS Bridges n shit.jpg|TS OS Systems being installed under a bridge in Lille, Herrera. cyborg_ceo_on_site_by_tbonemeister-dbz32ac.png|CEO Johannes Sandström at a TS test site. Category:V5 Factions Category:Factions Category:Tacticus Solutions Category:V6 Factions Category:V7 Factions Category:V8 Factions Category:V9 Factions Category:Active Factions